


51#1

by amugoftar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugoftar/pseuds/amugoftar
Summary: 新的不來舊的不去，貼了算了。





	51#1

上次見到高文還是四月的事。

四月趕上鄰國大選。高文對他說，你就差把一個左字刻在臉上。崔斯坦想說，沒想到你這樣看我，斟酌了一下說，沒有的事。高文沒理他，或是他沒再理會高文，總之兩人在進酒吧以前分道揚鑣，感情是雙向的。高文從吧台要了一隻啤酒，站到最靠近舞台的位置。

崔斯坦從後門入場，禮貌地推開了兩名抽菸的女士。她們嘴裡永遠不知道在說些什麼，崔斯坦側著身從中間擠過去，他知道自己沒有粉絲。

\\\

「那時候高文就坐在這裡，和你一樣的位置。」崔斯坦笑了笑。「抱歉我說不下去了。」

他把崔斯坦按在牆上操，兩隻手按著他的上臂，崔斯坦喜歡那隻義手，調情時就不斷摸來摸去，用指尖敲他手腕，像彈琴一樣。他不敢用義手去碰崔斯坦的頭髮，怕髮絲卷進關節裡。

崔斯坦背對著他，扭頭尋找他的舌頭，他告訴貝狄維爾站著很難高潮，說話時嘴裡帶著酒精和草藥味。貝狄維爾退後一步，引著崔斯坦的腰跟他走，告訴他墊起腳尖，用手撐著牆壁，

「這樣會容易些。」

崔斯坦照他說的做，胸部由貝狄維爾承托。他請求身後的人幫他解開兩粒扣子，貝狄維爾只鬆開了最頂端那顆，沿著衣襟一路摸下來，對崔斯坦說：「我覺得這樣足夠了。」

接著他用力親吻崔斯坦的後頸，也不怕種下草莓印，崔斯坦配合地低下頭，紅色的頭髮順著肩膀兩旁垂落，比他們初次見面時長了許多。隨著角度變化，從襯衣領子裡新裸露出白皙的皮膚。貝狄維爾拉起崔斯坦的手，小腹用力將上半身直起，挺進到深處。抽插隨著次數增加變得更輕易。

「崔斯坦，」他只這樣叫過他一句。

貼在崔斯坦背上的時候他只能聽見身下人劇烈喘息，和心跳聲混在一起。離開他，俯視他，便知道在兩人之中掉進慾望陷阱的只有崔斯坦一人，面容扭曲，情迷意亂。貝狄維爾的喉嚨被黏稠的唾液堵塞，他看著崔斯坦合不攏的嘴唇，吞吞口水，俯下身子又對它做了些別的什麼。

等兩人發洩過，貝狄維爾挽起一縷紅色頭髮別到崔斯坦耳後，手指摸過時發現那一片全被汗水洇濕。崔斯坦順著牆壁沈下去，翻過身坐在冰冷的地上。褲子已被他提到了腰間，只是敞著拉鍊和釦子。


End file.
